


Someone will remember who we are

by imitatiovitae



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Wedding, Chriseva, F/M, Mohnstad, Table 19!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imitatiovitae/pseuds/imitatiovitae
Summary: She really hopes there's a small percentage of water in everything she's pouring down her throat. Her marriedandengagedanddating friends are all sharing a table far away from her - they're the south, Dragonstone, she's the north, Winterfell and, well... winter is approaching her. Her table. Their table.This is going to end badly. She'snotsupposed to be sharing the table with those unwanted by the newlyweds. Those who neglect with regret the invitation."Hi," he says.He has always looked nice in a suit, she admits.-Or, the Table 19!AU no one asked.





	Someone will remember who we are

**Author's Note:**

> this is not going to be very long. not exactly happy birthday Lola. (I am finishing this, I swear)  
> I love weddings, I love AUs, I love Chriseva. Which is endgame. And canon. We just can't witness it.  
> I am so incredibly sorry for any mistake, English is not my native language. You can also find me on Tumblr (I'm questolatodiparadiso :))

It's not unusual that they see each other at weddings—before Isak and Even's one, there had been William and Noora's one, to which they devoted themselves, as best man and maid of honor, and during which they hooked up. In the bathroom. Only for half an hour, of course—a terrific half an hour that had gone without no one properly using the bathroom, but still. When the door was finally opened, Sana was the first to see them. Smug, she flashed a smirk, then fear conquered her face (Eva calls it _disappointment_ , not that anyone but her knows. It's really not disappointment, just a friend worried about a friend. In her defense, Eva still has to work out on the confidence thing) forehead wrinkled and her figure gone to use the toilet.  
Eva and Chris officially stopped talking after that. It had become a vague monotony of "Hi,", "Hi there", "I have to go, bye" and whoever did not notice must have been completely blind.  
That said, maybe Jonas was a _bit_ blind. Being with him had always been comfortably numb, self-destructive and ironically not-so-safe, but she pegged him as the guy who would not hold a grunge against her. Or, to give him a bit of credit, as a guy who would at least notice that she stopped interacting with Chris altogether.  
"I can't believe he placed us at _Table 19_ ," Eva almost spits, holding a fork in her hand, lips thin, anger pervading her. "Isak tried to tell him, apparently, but there is this little detail I'm missing: he gives zero fucks about me. I am so pissed. Oh, I am, I swear to God"  
"Please release that poor fork. Try to breath, recollect yourself. People will know you're missing from your table if Mahdi's boyfriend keeps on standing still, looking at the chair you stole from him"  
"I know and I am so sorry," Eva mutters, going quiet for a couple seconds. Noora smiles a bit, trying to be supportive but that thing is, you _can't_ be supportive for so long, especially if a. you don't know the whole story and b. can't really know what to say to make the other feel better.  
"I start to self sabotage myself when I panic," Eva admits, something she has started to do lately, something that has completely nothing to do with the glass of red wine she concedes herself once a week. It's just aging and adulting. Almost adulting.  
"I just want you to remind me when we can leave. Even though I'm quite opposed to leave, as I'm able to finally spend some quality time with people I've not seen in ages"  
"Wait for the cake. I know you love cakes. And, if you or the other guests get drunk enough, you can even share funny stories regarding the groom! Isn't that marvelous?"  
Eva chuckles. "Yeah, a bit"  
"Don't I know it—it's also marvelous to be sitting where you're told. Not so gently, but yes, not exactly the point."  
Eva turns around and sees Mahdi's boyfriend standing still, hands in expensive pockets, half-embarrassed.  
"I am ridiculous. A ridiculous 25 years old. I am a disgrace. A menace for humanity,"  
"Why are you like this? Just go away"  
"Easy for you to say, Snake" - Isak is openly smiling right now, enjoying this little outburst from her - "You don't have to face the enemy for a whole day"  
"I am facing you right now, aren't I?"  
The. Little. Shit. If she didn't profoundly adored him, she would be saying yes, _I am facing the enemy right now as I talk_.  
But she does love him. They got to be roommates at college. They got to share food and beds and bathrooms and Isak burned the kitchen down once and it was hilarious and Even laughed so hard he started crying. Sana rolled her eyes, amused, and when they both graduated and started looking for jobs (well, Isak has one. It was mostly her, as usual) Sana – lovely Sana, sweet, caring Sana – decided to share her apartment with Eva. They still do. But it's temporary. Eva is just a bit lost. Confused. Feeling as if everyone but her is perfectly happy with what they're doing. She still is regretful and anxious and carefree, no strings attached—not when talking about relationships, this regards merely everything. She still hasn't laid the foundations of her life.  
(It's a framework doomed to be destructed, she thinks)  
"I'll ignore you and I'll enjoy a terribly good lunch. And a drink or two"  
"Make it three"  
"Adios, _Isak_ "

She really really really shouldn't be worrying this much. Vilde would say, "think about your skin! It's not good for your skin! Plus, you have to stay hydrated"  
She really hopes there's a _small_ percentage of water in everything she's pouring down her throat. Her married _and_ engaged _and_ dating friends are all sharing a table far away from her - they're the south, Dragonstone, she's the north, Winterfell and, well... winter is approaching her. Her table. Their table.  
This is going to end badly. She's _not_ supposed to be sharing the table with those unwanted by the newlyweds. Those who neglect with regret the invitation.  
"Hi," he says.  
He has always looked nice in a suit, she admits.


End file.
